


Act Four, Scene Fourteen - An Alternate Ending for Scorpius and Albus

by StaircaseScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Rewrite, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaircaseScorpius/pseuds/StaircaseScorpius
Summary: A rewrite of the penultimate scene in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - the final scene to feature Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. I think we all felt a bit let down by the forced Scorpius/Rose plot so this is my re-imagining of what happened instead, written in script format to match the original text.





	Act Four, Scene Fourteen - An Alternate Ending for Scorpius and Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too overt or romantic, but I wanted to give the boys a more meaningful final conversation and leave this scene open for something more to happen in their future. I've used a fair amount of the original dialogue from Cursed Child but added/changed to reflect my interpretation.

**ACT FOUR | SCENE FOURTEEN**

**HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM**

 

SCORPIUS _and_ ALBUS _run into a room, full of excitement. They slam the door after themselves._

SCORPIUS: I can’t quite believe I’ve done it.

ALBUS: I can’t quite believe you’ve done it either.

SCORPIUS: The team! The actual Slytherin Quidditch team and I am a part of it.

ALBUS: Scorpius, you—

SCORPIUS: I know, I know, fifth reserve isn’t exactly top billing—

ALBUS: You know you aren’t technically on the team—

SCORPIUS: But it’s a start! You watch, this time next year Malfoy the Unanxious will be Quidditch Captain.

ALBUS: You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist.

SCORPIUS: And I’d agree with you – only I have recently been described as ‘wonderfully athletic’…

ALBUS: In an alternate reality where you were significantly – really significantly, cooler—

SCORPIUS: Bit harsh.

ALBUS: And besides, I thought we hated Quidditch?

SCORPIUS: People can change. And— I’ve been practising.

ALBUS: Is this another part of your plot to seduce Rose?

SCORPIUS: Well, I think I have finally learnt to recognise a lost cause when I see one. No, Quidditch is just for me. My dad played you know, he wanted to go professional at one point, but never – well, some other things got in the way. Not that I’m doing it for him. I just think I might – enjoy it, I suppose.

ALBUS: If it’s really what you want—

SCORPIUS: I think it is.

ALBUS: Then – well, I’m proud of you.

_Scorpius grins and nudges his friend’s arm playfully._

SCORPIUS: Thanks, pal.

_A pause. Both begin to speak at the same time._

SCORPIUS: Are you—

ALBUS: Scorpius—

 _They both stop. Then, all in a rush_ —

ALBUS: Look Scorpius, I wanted to say – you know, in Godric’s Hollow we never – when we were interrupted – and you’d said that if you had to choose someone to be with for the return of – well – I’d choose you too.

_SCORPIUS stays silent._

ALBUS: I just wanted you to know. In case you didn’t. Know, already, I mean. I—

SCORPIUS: Albus. I know.

_They hold a moment’s gaze. Nervous, in uncharted territory._

ALBUS _(looking away, awkward)_ : O-okay then.

_SCORPIUS pauses, then launches himself at his best friend. They hug, close._

ALBUS: What’s this? Are we deciding that we definitely hug now?

SCORPIUS: I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us I had in my head.

ALBUS: That’s okay. I think I can cope with the new version.

SCORPIUS _(with a relieved smile)_ : That makes two of us then. Anyway, are you coming to the library?

ALBUS: I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up—

SCORPIUS: He’s taking time away from the Ministry?

ALBUS: He wants to go on a walk – something to show me – share with me – something.

SCORPIUS: A walk?

ALBUS: I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.

SCORPIUS: You’ll be fine. What’s the worst that can happen? He gives you a well-meaning but misguided gift, you destroy the world as part of an ill-advised teenage rebellion?

_ALBUS glares. SCORPIUS pokes his tongue out in jest._

SCORPIUS: Okay sorry, sorry, still too soon. We can talk about it though. When you get back.

ALBUS: Yeah – yeah. That would be good.

_They share a smile._

ALBUS: I’ll see you at dinner.


End file.
